1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an expanding system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a function expanding system for an image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
When an image capturing device is sold, functions thereof are fixed. If the functions are desired to be expanded, they only can be achieved by modifying internal software or firmware of the image capturing device, but the expansion of functions is limited. Therefore, a user needs to buy a new device to obtain the functions desired. As a result, it costs the user more for expanding the functions.
In a function expanding system of a conventional image capturing device, hardware, software or firmware of the image capturing device have to be modified, thus increasing the cost when expanding the functions. Therefore, how to add a stand to the image capturing device for expanding the functions of the image capturing device through the stand so as to reduce the cost is of the important research topics, and is also a subject that need to be improved in the related field.